Ayam Kor
Ayam Kor (12 BBY—) is the Chief Operations Officer of NovaCom. She is a member of the Kor Clan of Twi'leks from Ryloth. Appearance At an unimposing height of 1.7m, Ayam seems to be a harmless diversion of a person in her mid-twenties. Her cerulean-blue skin, a canvass of tonal variations on the color, in contrast to the soft brown of her almond-shaped eyes and complemented by an everpresent gentle smile formed by full lips. A pair of thick lekku branch out from her head and taper after a meter of soft-sensitive flesh. Her body type seems to be rather athletic yet at the same time sensuous, an inherited trait no doubt. Her long arms and even longer legs bulge now and then with muscular ligaments and her torso also sports curves callipygian and proportional to her physique. Selected Biography Growing Up Jawas.. ick. She doesn't like Jawas at all. Not really caring one way or another about a species of people, but more struck with the memory of how she's been treated by a group of them. Jawas are definitely her least favorite of all sentients. Sure they took her in, captured is probably a better term, and provided sustenance and shelter, but that's it. They poked and prodded her into doing their bidding, and naturally she was glad to dance for their company being the only time she could express her self through her body movements. But it was horrible when she wasn't dancing, penned up in little more than a cage with a couch.. her "room" though shared with her musical accompanist, a Bith. Did I mention that she doesn't like Jawa? It's the smell... imagine living in their filth, the wretched stench filling your every pore so that you hate yourself. Yeah that's what the Jawa mean to her. Curse that Jawa shaman for leading her people to collect and keep Ayam and Nurnos. And bless the disease that killed her allowing Jawa to finally let go of their entertainment commodity. Freedom Story Dancing, and dancing well, her employer-protector this time a Duros male who knew the value of good talent but was a poor gambler. Bein lost her and 2 others in a well-played sabacc game to a Shistavanen who was better at intimidation than actual skill at sabacc. (12 ABY) This Shista liked to live it up, his mouth was loud and his habits disgusting. Lots of people hated him, he took this as sign of living well. Ayam served with the other reluctant staff because he did take care of all his possessions. But they all agreed whenever the opportunity availed them, they'd leave their dispicable employer. Circumstance granted them this favor, Ashu was poisoned. He died over the course of 4 days thanks to his wolf-man constitution, no one knowing all the while he was dying. One day he fell over on his day couch while watching Ayam dancing and getting his fur groomed. Cloud City and freedom for Ayam. And suddenly no sense of purpose and a multitude of choices open before her. Would Ayam just settle for waiting tables in a Cloud City busy bar? Present Day Documentary Business News (circa 14 ABY) NovaCom bolsters its corporate lineup with the relative newcomer, Ayam Kor. As the Chief Operations Officer, Ms Kor is second only to Ernest Pallando himself and has given the company a good public relations image. NovaCom was well known for its prompt service and customer appreciation. With Ayam Kor at the helm, NovaCom has increased its customer base with new branch locations on Ithor, Kashyyyk and Chandrila. An avid sports fan, Ayam Kor also supports NovaCom Swoop Operations with personally attending races and making sure that company policy offers discounts to racers during Nar Shaddaa events. Through her support, she has made it to the Galactic Swoop League member board. Once travelling the galaxy as cargo, now Ayam Kor makes her way in the stately style afforded by a planetary yacht. Often her travel plans take her between Caspar (NovaCom main headquarters), Corellia and Etti IV where she is the Direx Board representative for NovaCom. Little is known about her political affiliations but one thing is for certain, Ayam Kor believes in helping the individual with their sales needs. As the COO, she can be still found on the sales floor assisting customers or in the shipping room ensuring orders for clients of various affiliations are kept up to NovaCom standards. With her guidance, NovaCom survived the Dacan Pandemic, despite the heavy casualties. Her policy provided for surviving family members to be guaranteed medical treament and payment of bills until the company business picked up. OOC Info Ayam was the Organization Head for the Corporate Sector Authority from Nov 2004 to April 2007. Kor, Ayam Kor, Ayam